demigodcentralfandomcom-20200214-history
Camp Rhea
Camp Rhea is a Demigod Haven located in Chicago. It serves as the Demigod encampment temporary base of operations though as become a permanent Haven for demigod children of Titans, Primoridals, monsters, and of those of other mythologies. Established Camp Rhea was established by Jullian Fredicks who was a son of Hestia and one of the first. He built established the camp bcause he hoped thta this would allow other demigods a closer safe haven that they could use as a temporary haven until they could escort frmigods to not just their desired camp but also to serve has a haven for the misfits. Misfits are of the following: *Children of monsters & Mortals *Children of Titans *Children of Giants *Children of Primordials *Children of Norse, Japanese, Celtic, Ect, gods & godesses and giants and monsters. *Mortals with Clear vision *Mortals with undetermined traits *Hunters of Artemis seeking Medical and Lesiural aid. The Diversity of Camp Rhea is unique as everyone in some way or other gets along and accepts everyone as family. Although everyone gets along well Space is tight and so the most a newcommer recieves is a bunk. Camp Rhea lacks many of the rules that other camps have including the allowing of males and females to be in the same room alone and at night. Notable though is the fact that their is no cabins of Zues or to Jupiter as both these gods thought the idea of such a camp was wrong. This is why the camp is underground and away from his territory. Leaders Although Jullian Fredicks is the senior and Founding Demigod of Camp Rhea he is not alone in managing it. Adminstrators: *Rhea: Rhea enjoys her postion very much. Although the mother of Zues she still holds a grudge against him for locking her away with the other Titans. She also has a dislike for her daughter Athena. She loves all the campers regardless of who they are even if they are a child of Zues because she doesn't hold grudges against the children merely the one who is responsible. She encourages relationships between boys and girls and often gives them advice on how to maintain the relationship. *Hestia: Goddess of the Hearth, She acts as the Camp's activities and homemaker of the Camp. In fact because of how much she enjoys her time here and with everyone she is rarely seen attending the hearth in Olympus anymore. She acts as the mother to the campers without family despite their appearances or even their heritage. She makes them always feel at the home they have so deserved and had ripped away from them. Notable Demigods: Notable visitor: Andrew Pitt: Son of Tartarus Moros, and a Presumed Mortal woman. (still unknown as she disappeared soon after the mines closing) Noted: the Camp was actually once an underground mall near a subway tunnel system that never was completly finished. Since then it has been finished and the Subway system is a magical gateway to Camp Jupiter, Camp Halfblood, and many other camps depending upon the mythology. Category:Camps